


【盾铁】【糖】【car】路途遥远我们在一起吧

by ThroneAndGrave



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroneAndGrave/pseuds/ThroneAndGrave
Summary: sp情趣预警通篇第二人称【肉很柴预警！】主要角色死亡预警是甜的！是糖！（大声bb，最后一定HE！）
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

他穿了一身黑西装，很严肃，并不是他平时喜欢的风格，但是很衬他，他依旧带着那副红色的眼镜，头发是用发胶抓出来的造型，微微翘起，像个淘气活泼的少年。下颚上的胡子把他的脸型修饰的很好看，侧脸的胡子是细细的一条，好像画画时着重勾勒出的人物线条。

他里面穿着柔软的黑色T恤，胸口透着反应堆蓝色的光，外面罩着的黑色西服外套有些宽大，显得他腰身劲痩。

你心里一酸，他瘦的仿佛一阵风就能吹散。

他身后是无边无尽浓重的黑暗，但他面对着的是你，而你身后是光。

他似乎若有所觉，嘴角噙着笑就盈盈的看了过来，他眉眼间明明舒展着温柔，却又自有一番坚韧的姿态。眼角轻轻泛起细密温柔的鱼尾纹。你和他多年，最喜欢他这样笑。

他是个操心劳碌的命，心里有一腔正义和热血，虽然嘴硬不肯承认，整日混说，但却是心肠最软，凡事都面面俱到的细心人。他总觉得自己年少时荒废太多，心里总有愧疚，所以就想弥补，用力撑起一片天。

他是地球最伟大的守护者，他用自己心口上熊熊燃烧的爱，铺了一条血路，让后人得以生存。

你真想他，却很少说出口。思念一旦说出口就会失去了心中撕心裂肺的重量，就轻轻飘飘，像风絮散去。你看着他，心里陡然升起一个念头，不如，就随他而去。

人活于世，千辛万苦，而佛说，只有七苦：生、老、病、死、怨憎会、爱别离、求不得。

你现在只觉得哪里都苦，看着他，心里就万念俱灰，过去的快乐只映衬的现在无比苍凉悲冷，两个人一起吵闹的日子，回忆起来更觉一个人孤单默然。

有句话叫：他叫我，收余恨、免娇嗔，且自新、改性情，休恋逝水，苦海回身，早悟兰因。但你却一样都做不到。

在过去的数年里，你们吵闹，分歧，决裂，和好，通明心意，甜蜜美满，然后突然像是走进了一场噩梦，他飘飘然离你而去，留你孤独一人在世间，你茫然四顾，偌大一个房间，却再也寻不到昔日的爱人了，空空荡荡，一如此心。

你看着他，眼不错珠的凝视着他，却僵在原地。你迫切地想和他打声招呼，很想问问他的近况，想听他说说他的发明和科技成果，想听他说说他最爱的小女孩最近又干什么大事了，可你张不开嘴，你只能木立在原地，越来越焦急地看着他。

他飒然的对你笑笑，对你无声地做了个口型，俏皮的眨眨眼睛，柔情蜜意的给你比了个飞吻，正微微流露出一点不舍之情，却又立时洒脱的转身离去。你用尽全身力气也只不过能动动手指，你想去触摸他，他却已经走远了。

他比的口型是，我爱你。

一阵柔软的风过，他像是石像一样，背影都一点点被风沙侵蚀，你好不容易从僵硬的状态里挣脱出来，这风却迷了你的眼睛，乱了你的心。你眼泪滴滴答答的滴在地上，地面一瞬就长出翠绿的藤蔓绊住你的手脚，你越急越乱，心里仿佛被火烧灼着，一阵阵的热痛，待你手忙脚乱好不容易挣脱，立刻就头也不回的发足狂奔，想去追赶他。

但你是追不上他的，活人怎么能追的上死人，生者怎么能抓得住逝者。

……他最后消失在光里，你慌张伸手，惶惶然地向四处找寻张望，却天上地下遍寻不得，你胸口堵的喘不过气来，只觉得五内如焚，七情俱灭。

你痛苦的紧紧抱住自己，慢慢蹲在地上，想哭，一张口却是嘶哑破碎的吼叫，像是受伤的狼，你心里怒极，恨极，发疯一样的吼叫着，像个受了天大委屈的孩子，或者是失去了生平挚爱的可怜人，你蹲在地上嚎啕大哭，眼泪源源不断的流出。最后泪流干了，眼睛里就流出了鲜红色的血充作眼泪，但你依旧不肯停下，你心里决绝又悲伤的想，血流尽是不是就该轮到你死了。

那个念头又一次疯狂的冒出来，它在你的心里以泪水和鲜血为水浇灌而成，以你的思念和痛苦为养料食此为生，它长在最肥沃的土壤上，茁壮而且一日比一日更夺人心魄，更让你心神动摇，它整日整日的在你的心底撕心裂肺声音嘶哑的吼叫，咆哮，像是困兽发出哀鸣一样叫着：让我随他去吧。

你感到一阵窒息，在你终于觉得死亡要来到的时候，一个金红色相间的猫头鹰怒气冲冲的向你飞过来，它快抓到你的脸的时候，梦醒了。

你看了看时间，是凌晨三点。

窗外是晨曦微光，朦朦胧胧的，天际的尽头隐约透露出一点氤氲的红色，像是晕开的画图颜料。你在阳台吹了一下风，眺望了一会远方，然后才回屋。你擦了擦脸上的汗水和泪水，把汗湿的衣物脱下，做了两个深呼吸，这才感觉自己的心脏没有之前那么疼了。

冲澡的时候，你紧闭着眼睛，感受着水流温柔而暴力的冲刷过头顶，心里却又因为这柔柔的流水而莫名的悲伤起来。这让你想起了你的爱人，你那个浑身都是尖锐的刺的刺猬爱人，认识久了，熟悉亲近了之后你才发现，这是个奇特的刺猬，因为他的尖刺都是水做的，看着吓人，但是只是摆摆样子。他有一颗最柔软不过的心肠，一副最纨绔不羁的表象。

你心里蓦地一痛，思念终于在深更半夜万籁俱静的时候，偷偷的找上了你。

你是战士，无数封遗书被你写在你生命的各个阶段，你知道世事无常，也见过好友在你面前跌落无尽深渊。你心里早知道生死的巧合随意，却不曾想无论你无论你做好多少准备，都只是无济于事罢了。

闲暇时，你曾经认认真真地想过和他一起的晚年生活。

你们那时候应该退休了，他喜欢热闹，可以建造一个养老院，里面住着所有退休下来的超英朋友，大家有事没事一起串串门，聊聊天，把世界和地球交给下一代年轻人肩负。后来你和他提起过这个养老院，你本以为他会对你大加嘲讽，或是习惯性的和你皮两句，却不曾想他听得认真，后来甚至抽时间连养老院的设计图纸和内部构造都弄好了。

你知道他喜欢身体接触，那天就格外和他黏糊，你们腻歪在沙发上，七扭八扭地歪缠成一个人，差点擦枪走火。他把头埋在你的脖颈间，像一只爱娇的大猫蹭来蹭去，又好像是自然界的动物在标记领地，你被他的胡子刮的有些痒，又有些害怕自己身上有汗味被他嗅到，有些躲闪还不敢动作太大，怕他生气。

他玩够了之后半靠在你怀里，一边不老实的对你的胸肌捏来捏去，一边和你畅想未来和那个影子都没有的养老院。他说能源反应堆供电，建址要注意隐匿，最好里面能自给自足。

他说查尔斯和万磁王肯定要住在一起，但是罗根和万磁王要隔的远一些，他说神奇先生最好和你们住对门，班纳博士最好是邻居，这样讨论东西就能少走点路。

你听他絮絮叨叨的说着自己的盘算，心里涌起一阵暖意和火热的冲动，十分满足而且安心。肩负世界的安危的日子过够了，你也喜欢和爱人唠叨一下日常琐事，过过平静热闹的日子，人间烟火，你和他忙碌的半生见得最多的却是战地炮火，柴米油盐，你们张口闭口担心的都是地球世界。

不是你们脱离五谷杂粮了，只是他们与真正的大事一比起来就不重要了，你也想尝试一次整天想着吃什么喝什么的日子，你也想和他只因为睡觉时被他踢了一脚这样的小事而吵架。

你生平愿望，不过是常人日日能享受到的生活，和平安宁罢了。

你想起你们的性爱生活，那大概是你们同居生活里最吵闹的时刻了。

他是个技术宅总是猫在实验室里一连好几个小时不出来，你也不是多话之人，主要是当了美国队长之后话多会显得不稳重，让人没有安全感，所以为了显得可靠你变得沉默而且少言寡语起来。但是做爱的时候，你们都被迫不再沉默，或者说，他一定要有动静。

他是个享乐主义者，一直流连花丛，从来没有为谁停下脚步，直到你出现，直到他爱上了你。而你是个万年木头，虽然不至于不解风情，和他一比确实逊色许多，偏生他还极爱拉着你玩各种游戏。你们唯一一次在床上生气，却是因为他让你打他，而你下手轻了。

事后你哭笑不得的哄他，赌咒发誓，下次绝对不对他下手太轻了，又答应了一堆不平等条约，这才算是平息了他的怒火。

他是个铁匠，盔甲什么的大多是都是自己制作的，也是个手工达人，身材自然不差，而且他审美品位又好，又有钱，人靠衣装这话从来不错。

你是个美术生，审美本来也不差，只是奈何岁月蹉跎，稍微有点落后。他有段时间揪着你使劲嘲笑，你后来忍无可忍，想起那次承诺的下手一定重，心里冒出一个坏坏的想法，你把他拎到卧室，摔在床上，嘭的把门摔上。

他双手撑着床，半躺着仰面看你，脸上流露出恐慌瑟缩的神情，但你看得分明，那大眼睛里闪烁着跃跃欲试和迫不及待，你心里暗笑，他简直把快来揍我写在了脸上，心里的小人怕是都难耐的扭动起来了吧。

你也装模作样的虎着脸，一步一步的逼近他，看他害怕的腿都蜷起来了。你毫不客气的把他强硬的按倒，眼瞅着他翻了个身拱起身子就要向前爬走，你拽着他伶仃细长的脚踝就把人拖拽了回来。

他的脚踝细的要命，你的手能把他严严实实的包住，你看着手里被黑袜子紧紧包裹的显得纤细柔弱的一小节，心里痒痒的，你猜想，你体会到他说的情趣的快乐了。

他转过半边身体小心翼翼的偷偷用眼角觑着你，此时他还趴在床上，你站在床边，大手紧紧握着他的脚踝，居高临下，一览无余。他的牛仔裤是黑色的，紧紧包裹着两瓣鼓鼓囊囊的肉丘，勾勒出完美性感的线条，他的屁股看起来肉肉的，至于手感到底如何，你是深有体会的。

你并不急着扒下他的裤子，常年学美术的你当然知道，有时候肉体的美和全裸是丝毫不沾边的，你略一思索，心里就有了计较。你再用力伸手一拽他劲瘦的腰肢，就把他的身体固定成了跪趴的姿势。

你用宽大厚实的手掌，充满色情意味的缓慢细致地揉捏，灵活修长的五指牢牢的抓着绵软丰腴的臀肉，两只手各包裹住一瓣臀丘，抓着这两汪酥软弹滑的肉团，像抚弄少女的酥胸一样毫不客气的大力揉弄。

他发出断断续续的喘息，却又难耐的挺动腰肢撅起屁股，急不可耐的想获得更多。

正当他意乱情迷之际，你狠狠一巴掌，啪的把他打醒，他一声惊呼，身体差点在情欲里烂成一瘫软泥。你的巴掌裹挟着风声一下一下的打在他的丰满的臀肉上，力道之大，让他开始恐惧自己的屁股明天还能不能安稳的坐下。几巴掌之后，他就发出难耐的哼唧声。

[……嗯……啪！……啊……啪！……史蒂夫……啪！……唔……啪！……嗯哈……啪！……疼……啪！……啊哈……啪！……史蒂夫……啪！……轻些！……啪！……我错了……啪！……啪！……啪！……啪！……]

你最后几下打的格外用力，而且迅疾，他被这突如其来的快打激的愣住了，只顾着左右闪躲，却是无暇呻吟求饶了。

你把他的裤子连带内裤一齐扒下，却并不完全脱去，裤子堆在小腿，内裤却被你整整齐齐的褪到腿根，你看着被打的粉嘟嘟颤巍巍的臀肉，心里升起一种奇异的凌虐的的欲望。

你伸手握住饱满肥软的臀肉，触手的肉感让你满足的闭了闭眼睛。你左手将他的腰箍住，右手对着挺翘的臀尖就是一顿噼啪痛打，几下的功夫，这两瓣臀肉就被你打的飘摇晃动，鲜红如枣，色泽透着淫靡艳丽的绯红。

纯白的内裤挂在腿根，映衬着上面红如宝石的高高肿起的双丘，别有一种美感。你拿起手机拍了一张图，扔到他面前让他看。

他看了一眼，手脚都软了，眼睛湿润的快要滴出水来。图上的臀肉看着就滑弹绵软，更别提还有一只手用灵活的手指掐起一点臀尖尖上的丘峰，更显得丰腴多汁。

两瓣红肿的臀肉看着就让人身后胀满疼痛，心里却不由自主的代入图中人，感受着被这箍在怀里当成小孩子般羞辱亲昵。臀肉如同饱满的果肉一样，勒在腿根的白色内裤昭示着主人的屈辱和羞耻。

过度的幼龄化带来浓厚的羞耻感和被凌辱的快感，肮脏罪恶的身体泛起阵阵情潮，后穴下流淫乱的发痒，被亵玩臀肉的快感像电流一样冲击着他的意识，他羞愧难耐又欲火焚身。

你拥着他软绵绵的身子，并不打算继续打了，只是微微弯起嘴角，声音喑哑的问他：“这色彩，这搭配，不知道总裁您还满不满意？够时尚了吗？”

你用带着薄茧的掌心揉磨那被大力抽打的红通通的，好像桃尖似的臀峰。听他小猫一样哼哼着答应。你扒开他身后丰满的沟壑，露出早就泥泞不堪淫水四溢的后穴。

他早就湿了，而且湿的一塌糊涂。


	2. 下

接上文：你用带着薄茧的掌心揉磨那被大力抽打的红通通的，好像桃尖似的臀峰。听他小猫一样哼哼着答应。你扒开他身后丰满的沟壑，露出早就泥泞不堪淫水四溢的后穴。

他早就湿了，而且湿的一塌糊涂。

你用食指缓缓戳弄这水光漾漾的妙处，层层褶皱细腻的包裹着你的手指，滚热的甬道蠕动着贪婪想要更多，殷红的小嘴吞吐着你的手指，渗出透明的浆液，发出叽叽咕咕的水声，让人听的脸红心跳。

你慢慢增加到三根手指，饥渴的肉穴被你温柔而坚定的撑开，你轻轻用指腹抠弄着他甬道里离肛口较近的敏感处，强烈的快感让他几乎喘不上来气。

你用手缓慢的操干他，指奸让他屁眼被磨得殷红，小穴吞吐的水声越发明显，穴口的透明浆液已经变成了半透明的浑浊液体，这蜜液滴滴答答，淌了你一手。

你把这浑浊的蜜液抹在了他的两瓣臀肉上，这下两个肿胀的臀瓣简直红的发光发亮，煞是喜人。你捏捏他酥软的丰臀，对这肉感恋恋不舍，大掌一挥。

啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！啪！可怜他肉穴还在饥渴的翕合，这巴掌打的又急又乱，好几下都打在两瓣臀肉的中央，只打的他几乎痛哭出声，在床上扭骨糖一样形象全无的撅着红屁股躲，你一把拽着挂在他小腿的裤子就把他拎回原位，大掌抽扇的他两股战战，丰腴白嫩的大腿抖个不停，你又气他逃跑，狠狠的在他肥软细腻的大腿根处补了几巴掌，他带着哭腔呻吟的你欲火更盛。

你脱下自己的裤子，只是稍加抚弄，狰狞的凶器就昂然挺起。你用深红色茎体变硬的顶端，深深浅浅的戳弄着湿润的后穴，用充满情欲低哑的声音含笑问他：“总裁下面的小嘴可要张得大些，到时撑坏了操烂了，我可没钱赔。”

他一向喜欢这些下流话，你猜可能是他从小到大都没人敢这么对他的缘故，因此总是刻意羞辱他，看他惊讶羞耻的面红耳赤。只是你却不知，他羞耻不仅是因为你对他说的话肮脏下流，更多的还是因为这是从你嘴里说出来的，别人要是敢这么对他说话，哪还有命活着。

试想，金发的有着大理石雕塑般英俊的面容的男人，太阳神一样的强大和温和，有不容置疑的权威和领导力，这样一个意淫一下都会产生罪恶感的人，和你每日性爱缠绵不断不算，还极其照顾你的感受，甚至对着你用那张干净的都近乎神圣的嘴说着最阴暗下流的脏话，听的人怎么能不心神动摇，羞愧难耐，又怎么能不被这神圣干净的人变成放荡淫娃的冲击折磨的面红耳赤，心如鹿撞。

你浅浅的顶弄几下，深红色的阴茎头艰难的进入可怜兮兮流着水的小口，但是你却毫无怜惜之情，整条阳具粗鲁的一口气连根插到了底，你舒服的喘了一口气，他却几乎喘不上气来。

你以一种捣烂他的力道，使劲的操干着他湿润淫荡的后穴，用你粗壮的阴茎塞满他的肉穴，毫不留情的操开层层褶皱，榨取着他鲜美多汁的甬道和内里的嫩肉。你插得又深又狠，用力向上挺动腰肢，囊袋啪啪的打在他被你抽打成枣红色的饱满软腻的臀肉上，他撅着屁股又疼又爽又羞又耻，却不敢再躲。

你粗长的阳物把他的肛门撑得每一丝褶皱都平坦开放，你很快就找到了花心，然后不断地向上顶，他塌腰耸臀，迎来了新一轮更狠的操干，你把他的火热甬道磨得通明透亮，爽的他断断续续的喘息呻吟。

他很快就到达了高潮，你甚至都没撸过他的阴茎。这样被完全凭借着身后的快感被操射，显然十分和他的心意。

你很快就灌满了他，但他不知道从哪里摸了一个肛塞就要带上，你把他的手别在身后，对着肥嫩丰腴又高高肿起的臀肉毫不客气的又是连着打了十下。他哭着求饶，你这才停手。你问他是不是想明天肚子疼，他却抽噎着不肯回答，最后你又不得不抱着这祖宗去浴池亲手给他清理，又灌了两遍肠，这才抱着这个羞得都不敢看你的张牙舞爪的小猫回到了床上。

你和他的性爱永远都是最酣畅淋漓的，他喜欢被你抱在怀里细致耐心的一点点上色，虽然你并无施虐和凌辱的欲望，但是为他你当然愿意。

他玩的最疯的时候要你给他绑上龟甲缚，他在家里一个星期都没穿衣服，也整整一个星期屁股都是肿着的。你给他带上过猫耳和猫尾巴形状的肛塞，也陪他扮演过父子或者师生的角色扮演。如果说你最开始对此一无所知，那么到最后你可以说是万法皆通了。

不止性爱，他带你走进了许多个有趣的世界。

你们一起去游乐园，吃冰淇淋，一起在周三的下午坐在沙发上背靠着背读书，一起健身，一起背枯燥的文献和数据，一起在晚上打游戏，一起玩枕头大战，互相抢披萨吃，互相给对方做黑暗料理，他对你每天早晨五个生鸡蛋的习惯又爱又怕，你对他废寝忘食搞研究的习惯也十分看不爽。后来你自打知道了他的这个小性癖之后就对此进行了充分应用，你从来都是最会察言观色，情商最高的那个人，要不然怎么做一个合格的领导者，你从来不会把他按在操作台上，在他研究的兴致盎然的时候打断他。你只会在他略有疲惫精力不济的时候玩闹似的抽几下他弹软丰腴的屁股，引起他的性欲，把他哄骗到床上，然后狠狠的把他淘气调皮的屁股打成坏孩子该有的红色，让他肿着屁股睡觉。虽然色诱听起来不光彩，但聪明细心的你从来不会冒着伤害你们感情的风险做一些傻事。

你想着过去发生的种种，心不在焉的洗完了澡。你穿好正装，对着镜子仔仔细细的打好领带，然后走过你们共同住了许久的温馨小窝，在每一个角落里搜寻他留下的痕迹。

你是一个很坚强的人，无论发生什么你都能继续战斗，每一个认识你的人都知道你是一个战士，一个永远在战斗，从不向命运低头的人。但你有时候真的很累了，你想停下来歇歇，或者放纵自己沉溺在痛苦里。

世界需要你，地球需要你，人民需要你。

世界不需要你，地球不需要你，人民也不需要你。

……你也不需要你自己。需要你的人，已经不在了，你活在世间，不过一个伤心种，未亡人罢了。

你稍微清醒了一些，摇了摇头，不由觉得自己真的是老了，老了老了就容易想起过去。你去还无限宝石的时候，并没有见佩吉，你只是把她那个世界里冰封着的美国队长，那个还没有遇见托尼·斯塔克的人，还给了她。

但你最后还是和霍华德见面坦白了。他是你的好友，你爱的人是他的儿子，你实在不能隐瞒。你和他说了一天一夜才把这许多年发生的事一五一十的告诉了他，他听完之后沉默良久。

本来之前你是惴惴不安的，但是说完了之后你又一阵轻松，你安心的等着他判决你。出乎你的意料，霍华德犹豫许久后问你，你会爱上现在这个托尼·斯塔克吗？

你沉默，最终摇摇头。你怀念地说，你爱的人是那个和你经历了一切的人，托尼不是任何人的替代品，哪怕是他自己。

霍华德又问你，以后打算怎么做。

你摸了摸手上的戒指，抬头粲然一笑。

后来，美国队长彻底捣毁了九头蛇，从此史蒂夫和佩吉一起生活，而军队也依然还有自己的美国队长。

你孤单的看着托尼长大，看他和父亲吵来吵去，看他流连花丛少年肆意，看他笑的无忧无虑。你知道因为你的缘故，世界少了一个钢铁侠，但你也知道，钢铁侠从来都是托尼·斯塔克，他从不缺席。

你看着他，守护他，然后在他和小辣椒生下第三个孩子之后回到了自己的世界。

你本来打算今天自杀的，你已经活的太久太累了，但是梦里却难得的梦到他，你穿好了西装，桌上也放好了遗书，临了临了，却没那么想死了。

你走回床边，想拿起床头他的相片在细细看一回，免得来世见面，故人相逢却不相识。放下枪伸手拿相册的时候，心里一阵抽痛，你也没在意，待到你用手指细细描摹相片里他的脸的时候，你才惊觉，生死有命，你从来都不用做选择。

你抱着他的相片，跌落在地上，黑暗慢慢遮蔽了你的眼睛。弥留之际，你心里平静地想，这就是死亡的感觉了吗？你完全放松的等待着，安心的等着这最终的终局。

恍惚之间你好像离开了这个白发苍苍的老弱的身体，你看到他从旭日初升的天际飞来，战甲张扬的大声放着音乐，潇洒落地，他从里面扬着下巴骄傲走下来的小模样看的你一阵想笑，心里软成一滩泥，化成一堆水，像是被毛茸茸的小爪子踩过。

他对着你倨傲的笑笑，冲你扬扬下巴，转身走向远方，示意你跟上。

你站在原地，半晌才像个傻小子一样眉开眼笑的跟上。

路途遥远我们在一起吧。

我来找你了，托尼。


End file.
